Ecstasy
by DevilsWatchOverUs
Summary: Bastemon, a traveling gypsy, gets a surprise guest to her carriage shop... An Undead King himself, Vamdemon. Suggestive themes, vampirism


Bastemon's gypsy-like abode was adorned in silk and velvet, the finest gems encroached onto her very curtains. The carriage, filled with everything from gems to fine art, was pulled along by two snarling Dorulumonshe has placed under her control. The crest the carriage bore on its front was of a Nekomata, a warning many who approached knew to heed.

And yet, he came to her. Why was uncertain, who he was even less. A powerful Digimon, yes, perhaps more powerful than her despite sharing the same level. She paid no mind to him at first, his seductive blue eyes glinting in the starlight and his combed back, blonde hair coupling with his posh attire made him seem rather pathetic.

She only began to pay attention when a black bat swooped down from the sky, landing and hanging upside-down in the doorway of her carriage. The bat wore an A on it's forehead, she noted, and it smiled at her. Perhaps not a smile, more of a positive baring of teeth, but it was no threat.

Turning, she saw him behind her, clear as day. Even this late into the night, his appearance was clear. Pale skin and fangs hinted to his origins, gentlemanly and fluid motions to his intentions. For a moment, she expected him to trance her right then, take what he wanted, and simply walk away. But no; a look from him told her he'd come for more than a drink.

"Fine taste in jewelry," his smile was taunting as his hand moved to touch the gemmed tiara with one hand, the other keeping his cape drawn around him. Bastemon was never one for being touched, so she elegantly slinked to his right, watching him with as much intensity as a cat watches its prey. Her red hair sparkled in the starlight.

"What do you want?" on a normal day (or in this case, night), she may have been trying to seduce him, taking something of his and fleeing. But tonight, she knew better.

Tonight, she faced the Undead Digimon King, Vamdemon.

"Merely a look of your wears," his eyes followed her, but his body did not. His self control was impressive.

"What would a gypsy like I possess that you would desire?" she moved closer to him, brushing her tails against his cloak. This was both a sign of friendliness and submission. Bastemon wanted no quarrel with him. The nervousness in her belly grew when he stepped forward, almost toe to toe with her. She dare not retreat.

"I do quite enjoy fine arts every now and again," he said simply. "I find the most unique may be amongst ones such as yourself."

"The Undead King enjoys fine arts?" it wasn't what she'd intended to say, but she couldn't help herself. The idea was amusing. Vamdemon chuckled and grinned, showing more of his sharp teeth along with his powerful fangs.

"Merely a hobby, my home gets quite drab without a bit of spicing up," he drew up a hand and his little bat returned to him, vanishing in the darkness that seemed to write around him.

"Then, by all means," Bastemon pulled back the gem-encrusted curtains and bowed to him, "have a look around." She let him step in before her, but waited a moment before entering after him. The wooden interior looked old, and cases with glass doors held all her wears. Clothing, gems, fine wines, jewelry, artwork, scrolls and books, a variety of things she'd collected in her time. In a far corner, her bed of silk, cotton, and velvet lay hidden behind a partially transparent curtain. Soft oranges, yellows, and reds could just barely be seen.

"My, my," Vamdemon mused, "exquisite."

"Thank you," she scanned him for a moment. The other Digimon had given up the effort in keeping his cape around him, and his full posh attire now showed. The golden bat broach smiled evilly, an unchanging expression that, perhaps, mirrored its wearers attitude towards other. Superior.

It took her a moment to realize she was staring. Bastemon wanted to slap herself, but refrained. Despite the warnings her thoughts screamed at her, her eyes slowly moved over him from head to toe. His hair looked like silk, kept clean and nicely brushed, with only a few stubborn strands falling into his face. His squared jaw gave him a powerful demeanor, but what showed of his neck looked… soft. Tender.

She shook her head, thankful he wasn't paying her any mind. Sinful eyes darted to his lips. His fangs glinted in the dim light of the carriage. Pulling her eyes from his face, they trailed down to his chest, where she could see a very subtle rise and fall. He was completely at ease, despite being in the presence of another Ultimate. Slowly her eyes fell further still, to his hips, and to his legs. He certainly had some feminine qualities about him, but it was clear that this Digimon was pure power. And he knew it.

"My, my," his voice brought her from her trance, and her stomach clenched when she saw that he was watching her. Quickly recovering, Bastemon walked to the other side of the carriage, not looking at the other, and leaned beside her bed. She was further away from him here, but couldn't completely avoid his presence. Or his stare… those eyes…

"See anything of interest?" she glanced towards her wears, more to keep from looking at him than anything else.

"A few things," he smiled at her, and in a moment, closed the distance between them. His lips pressed against hers, soft, tender, but demanding. He was, after all, a king, was he not?

Her eyes widened, and for a moment, she could not react. Vamdemon took advantage of her inability to move and wrapped one arm around her, the other coming up to cup her cheek. His smile against her lips was evident.

Forgetting her sense, her arms moved around his torso as she began to kiss back, eyes closing. She pulled him closer until their bodies were pressed tightly together. Time seemed to still, and yet her mind could not comprehend the current events. But by now, it could care less.

She felt Vamdemon usher her back, until the two lightly fell onto her silk sheets. His cape fell around them like a blanket, and he pulled back from the kiss. Opening her eyes, her amethyst orbs met his blue ones, and their gaze took her breath away. For a moment, her mind worked, and she found herself scolding her own actions, for not being the seducer, for being so out of character. But in a way… she liked it. Not being dominant for once was… fun.

He broke the gaze to nip at her soft, dark leopard-spotted ears. They twitched at first, but quickly became accustomed to the feel of his teeth trailing down them. Vamdemon must have been aware that they were sensitive, because he placed a trail of kisses from base to tip, making Bastemon huff and shudder. She was disappointed when he moved away, but the feeling quickly vanished as his lips moved down her jaw and to her lips.

This time, however, his tongue swiped across them, demanding entry. Before she could think her body reacted, and her ruby lips parted. His tongue moved slowly over hers, defeating with ease any attempts she made to become dominant in this duel.

"Ecstasy," he mumbled, almost whispered, against her mouth. The word echoed in her mind for a moment, before she felt his hand cup one of her breasts. Bastemon gasped at the contact and arched into it, enticing a soft chuckle from the other Digimon.

His lips brushed over hers and moved to kiss down her jaw line again, slowly, until they reached her neck. He paused there, licking the soft flesh, and before she realized his intentions, his fangs pierced her. She tried to squirm, but the attempt was in vane. Her sight became fuzzy, and Bastemon drifted into unconsciousness.

**~X~Ecstasy~X~**

Bastemon woke up a short time later, dizzy and light-headed. She didn't want to open her eyes, as the effort seemed to much at the moment. However, she was aware of calm, soft breathing beside her. She hadn't the power to speak, so she ignored it.

Lips brushed her ear and she knew, even before he spoke.

"You fainted," he chuckled, "forgive me, I must have gotten… carried away." With a great deal of effort she opened her eyes, and saw Vamdemon propped up on one elbow, watching her. His expression was mischievous and amused. She noticed that his cape was wrapped around them like a blanket, and was momentarily thankful for the warmth. If anything, that was one damn comfortable blanket. No wonder he wore it. "I have to ask," he mumbled into her ear, "it is almost dawn. I wanted to stay to assure you awoke and were well, however, now I am unable to return home without being caught in the daylight." She knew full well where this was going, but in her condition, knew she couldn't deny. "Will you allow me to stay here, at least, until night falls once more?" Bastemon made an effort to nod, but it hardly achieved anything. Regardless, Vamdemon smiled. "Thank you."

'_Your welcome,'_ she wanted to spit at him sarcastically, but couldn't bring herself to. Instead, she just closed her eyes again, and sighed when his arm moved around her. She felt him cuddle up to her, and figured that there were worse punishments in the Digital world than something like this.

…This ecstasy.


End file.
